The Animal Model Core will make available to investigators a broad range of mouse models of vascular[unreadable] injury. These include (i) wire injury to the femoral or carotid arteries; (ii) low flow dependent model of the[unreadable] carotid which retains endothelial integrity and (iii) a abdominal aortic aneurysm formation in response to[unreadable] angiotensin II infusion in hyperlipidemic mice. Additionally, the Core is well experienced in the quantitiative[unreadable] and morphological analysis of atherosclerosis in diversified models of genetically prone mice.[unreadable] A second repertoire of models affords to assess other aspects of vascular function. Thus, continuous[unreadable] telemetric monitoring of the diurnal variation in blood pressure is available in conscious mice. Additionally, a[unreadable] model of free radical catalyzed injury to the carotid with subsequent carotid vascular occlusion is available to[unreadable] permit assessment of the response to a thrombogenic stimulus.[unreadable] The Animal Model Core is equipped for constant hemodynamic monitoring, urine collection in metabolic[unreadable] cages and blood sampling, cellular isolation and storage. Facilities exist for monitoring whole blood and[unreadable] platelet aggregation.